


Counting Down

by ThatsUnfortunate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amepan, Hetalia, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsUnfortunate/pseuds/ThatsUnfortunate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ameripan Soulmate/Timer AU in which there are numbers on a person's wrist counting down the number of days, hours, and seconds until they meet their soulmate. AU does not belong to me. Neither does Hetalia and any of the characters. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down

Alfred glanced down at his wrist. The numbers read 00:12:36. He smiled, excitedly, trying to be as casual as possible, as not to mess up his chances. He looked around at all the people surrounding him in the video game store and scanned the faces, musing about his soulmate. He looked back down at the game titles, trying to find one in particular. An…agh, what were they called again? His friend, Gilbert, had told him to buy some Japanese game, as it was “awesome as FUCK” in his words. Annoyed, he had rushed to buy a copy just so Gilbert would shut up. Now, he walked around the store, scanning for any sign of Japanese games. His gaze gradually slid back down to his wrist, where the numbers had lit up to notify him that there were only ten minutes until he met his soulmate. Sighing, he looked back up and contemplated asking someone for help. He found himself too embarrassed to ask if the store had Japanese games, so he dropped the idea and continued to look on his own.

~

Kiku sighed impatiently and scanned the plastic video game covers, looking for some dumb game that his friend back in Japan had suggested him to buy. He rubbed his temples, frustrated, and bended down to take a closer look at the games. He started to wonder why there was a “Japanese Games” section in an American store, but shook his head and went back to looking at the shelves. Suddenly, the numbers on his wrist light up, illuminating the numbers 00:10:00. Kiku raised his eyebrows, surprised. He never checked his timer because, well, he’s not really one for love. He looked around, studying the faces of the people in the other aisles. None of them seemed to be someone he would be interested in. He saw one man wearing a fedora, who seemed to be looking at My Little Pony games, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Unbelievable_ , he thought, turning back to the racks. He continued to walk down a bit and carried on to read the titles.

~

The numbers on Alfred’s wrist lit up yet again, and they now read 00:05:00. He gulped, butterflies forming in his stomach. He rounded a corner and read the headers, grinning when he saw that he had come upon the “Japanese Games” section. Now, what was that game called? He barely realized that there was another person in the aisle, who was also looking at games. Alfred’s mind was completely taken off of his timer as he looked for the game that Gilbert mentioned. Ugh, if he could just _remember the name._

~

Kiku almost immediately noticed that the boy next to him was unconsciously looking at dating sims. He mentally facepalmed and wondered if this person even knew what he was looking for. He took a step back from the racks and studied the boy’s face. He had blond hair and clear blue eyes, but Kiku refused to admit to himself that he was rather cute.

Then, just as the numbers on his wrist illuminated to show 00:00:00 with Alfred F. Jones written under it, the boy next to him leaned over to look at the other covers and said “‘Scuse me!”

The 00:00:00 on Alfred’s wrist brighten, too, and immediately Kiku started to blush, already aware of the situation. Kiku watched as Alfred’s eyes widened. He turned towards him with a wide smile, studying his features, and then abruptly grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

“Dude, this is so cool! I can’t believe you’re my soulmate! Oh my god, you’re adorable!” He said, all very fast.

Kiku felt his face heat up, and replied “I-It’s nice to meet you, Alfred-san.”

“Aw, dude, it’s great to meet you, too!”

Kiku couldn’t help but give a small smile. It would take some work to get this relationship going, and it would have its ups and downs, but Kiku could tell that it would all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work ever so like woah dude. Feel free to leave suggestions! I would much appreciate it! :)
> 
> -Anika
> 
> P.S. ITS REALLY FUCKING SHORT THOUGH SORRY


End file.
